


Safe House Quarantine

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [14]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Fusco suspects something during a phone call.  He's right.  Sort of crack.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Lionel Fusco, Harold Finch/Lionel Fusco/John Reese
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Safe House Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> More than three sentences!

"Detective, please rendezvous at the safe house and bring...bring with you the normal grocery run plus a supply of pa...p..paper towels..."

Fusco grips his phone, knuckles blanching; he is way to familiar with the Professor's vocal mannerisms, his sexual vocals to not have a good idea of what's going on at the safe house.

"He's blowing you! You're on the phone with me and Wonder Boy is gobbling your crank!"

"Hmmn?" Finch is breathless,sounding positively roguish in that way he has. "I suggest you hurry, Lionel. And don't forget the paper towels, things are bound to get messy."


End file.
